filmfandomcom-20200223-history
John Hurt
thumb|John Hurt beim [[Tribeca Film Festival 2009]] miniatur|Hurt in [[London (2008)]] miniatur|Hurt in [[Paris (2008)]] John Vincent Hurt, CBE (* 22. Januar 1940 in Chesterfield, Derbyshire) ist ein britischer Theater- und Filmschauspieler sowie Synchronsprecher. Hurt zählt seit Mitte der 1970er Jahre zu den profiliertesten britischen Charakterdarstellern.Gary Brunbergh: John Hurt Mini Biography in Englische Vertsion der Imdb Er wurde insbesondere bekannt durch seine Darstellung von leidenden und zerstörten Charakteren, so in Der Elefantenmensch (1980), in 1984 (1984) und in Steven Spielbergs Indiana Jones und das Königreich des Kristallschädels (2008). 1979 wurde er für seine Mitwirkung in Alan Parkers Filmdrama 12 Uhr nachts – Midnight Express als bester Nebendarsteller mit einem Golden Globe ausgezeichnet. Leben und Wirken Nach eigenen Angaben beschloss Hurt bereits im Alter von neun Jahren, Schauspieler zu werden: I had had an enormous sense of theatre ... from an early age (dt.: „Ich hatte schon in jungen Jahren ein großes Gespür für Theater“). In der Schule betätigte er sich bei Theateraufführungen. Für seine konservativen Eltern (sein Vater war Pfarrer) war der Beruf des Schauspielers aber keine gute Berufswahl. Sie betrachteten den Beruf als freien Künstler als „zu unsicher“ und schickten ihren Sohn auf die Londoner Saint-Martins-Kunsthochschule, damit er danach eine sichere Anstellung als Kunstlehrer erlangen könnte. Als Hurt aber 1962 ein Theaterstipendium an der renommierten Royal Academy of Dramatic Art angeboten wurde, brach er sein Kunststudium ab, um die Schauspielerei zu erlernen. Da seine Eltern dies nicht unterstützten, nahm er zunächst jede Rolle an, um sich finanziell über Wasser halten zu können. Er trat in den unterschiedlichsten Theaterstücken und Fernsehserien auf, machte sich dadurch aber gleichzeitig in der Schauspielbranche bekannt und erhielt schließlich eine Hauptrolle in dem Stück Little Malcolm and His Struggle Against the Eunuchs. Hurt selbst sieht dieses Stück, das in Dublin seine Premiere feierte, im Nachhinein als seinen Durchbruch an, da er dort auf den Filmregisseur Fred Zinnemann traf. Dieser war von Hurts Leistung derart beeindruckt, dass er ihn für eine Nebenrolle in dem Historiendrama Ein Mann zu jeder Jahreszeit verpflichtete. Der Film wurde zu einem von Zinnemanns größten Erfolgen, der sechs Oscars erhielt. Die Arbeit zwischen Zinnemann und Hurt verlief derart gut, dass Zinnemann auch seinen Freund John Huston auf diesen aufmerksam machte. Huston besetzte ihn – gegen den Widerstand des Studios, das ihn für zu unbekannt hielt – für die Hauptrolle in der Komödie Dave – Zuhaus in allen Betten. Obwohl der Film sich als Misserfolg erwies, erhielt Hurt daraufhin weitere Filmangebote. 1972 wurde er für seine schauspielerische Leistung als der vermeintliche Mörder Timothy Evans in dem Thriller John Christie, der Frauenwürger von London mit einer Nominierung für den Britischen Filmpreis bedacht. Hurts Filmkarriere gewann von da an Dynamik, Kritiker wurden auf ihn aufmerksam und seine Leistungen gelobt. Insgesamt war er in seiner bisherigen Karriere sechsmal für den British Academy Film Award nominiert, dreimal wurde er ausgezeichnet. Hurt ließ sich nicht auf einzelne Genres festlegen und nahm die unterschiedlichsten Rollen an – mit wechselhaftem Erfolg. Auf Grund seiner markanten Stimme war er auch als Synchronsprecher für Zeichentrickfilme gefragt, unter anderem für Unten am Fluß (1978) und im selben Jahr für den Zeichentrickfilm Der Herr der Ringe. In den Filmen The Naked Civil Servant (1975) und An Englishman in New York (2008) spielte er Quentin Crisp; im erstgenannten sehr zum eigenen Entzücken des englischen Exzentrikers, der hierdurch große Berühmtheit erlangte. Hurt selbst fand nach seiner exzellenten, expliziten Darstellung des Homosexuellen im britischen Fernsehen zunächst jedoch nur schwer neue Engagements. Auf internationaler Bühne machte er sich vor allem mit seinen Auftritten in 12 Uhr nachts – Midnight Express (für den er 1978 seine erste Oscar-Nominierung erhielt) und Ridley Scotts Alien – Das unheimliche Wesen aus einer fremden Welt einen Namen. Sein Auftritt in dem Science-Fiction-Horrorfilm war verhältnismäßig kurz, doch spielte er die Hauptfigur in einer der einprägsamsten und blutigsten Szenen des Films, in der ein Alien aus seinem Brustkorb schlüpft. Hurt wird bis heute auf der Straße und in Interviews auf diese Szene angesprochen. In Mel Brooks’ Filmparodie Spaceballs parodierte er acht Jahre später diese Szene. Die Rolle, die Hurt bis heute als die körperlich anstrengendste im Verlauf seiner Karriere bezeichnet, war die Titelrolle als John Merrick in David Lynchs Der Elefantenmensch im Jahr 1980. Das Auftragen der ausgefallenen Maske dauerte vor Beginn der Dreharbeiten jeweils bis zu zwölf Stunden. Hurt soll zu seiner damaligen Frau gesagt haben: „Ich glaube, jetzt haben sie mich dazu gebracht, die Schauspielerei zu hassen.“ Die von ihm in Kauf genommenen Strapazen aber wurden mit einer weiteren Oscar-Nominierung belohnt. Vier Jahre später übernahm er die Rolle des Winston Smith in Michael Radfords Verfilmung von George Orwells dystopischen Romans 1984, in der Richard Burton in seiner letzten Filmrolle als Smiths Peiniger O’Brien zu sehen ist. Im Jahr 2006 spielte Hurt wie in ironischer Bezugnahme auf diese Rolle den Großkanzler Sutler (Führer des autokratischen Großbritanniens) in V wie Vendetta. 2001 übernahm er in der Romanverfilmung von Harry Potter und der Stein der Weisen die Rolle des Zauberstabmachers Mr. Ollivander. 2010 und 2011 war er in den Fortsetzungen [[Harry Potter und die Heiligtümer des Todes: Teil 1|''Harry Potter und die Heiligtümer des Todes, Part I'']] sowie II, in der gleichen Rolle zu sehen. Hurt entzieht sich weitgehend dem Starsystem und übernimmt schwierige, auch unsympathische Rollen, die ihm möglicherweise kein großes Publikum, dafür aber darstellerische Herausforderungen bieten. Von Zeit zu Zeit tritt er auch in größeren Hollywood-Produktionen auf (beispielhaft dafür: Indiana Jones und das Königreich des Kristallschädels), um dadurch auch in kleineren, weniger finanzstarken Projekten mitwirken zu können. Im Januar 2012 wurde er für Joon-ho Bong Thriller Snow Piercer gecastet.John Hurt by a Snow Piercer Hurt ist seit 2008 in der britischen Fantasyserie Merlin - Die neuen Abenteuer in der Originalstimme des Drachen zu hören. Hurt war viermal verheiratet und hat zwei Kinder mit Jo Dalton, seiner dritten Frau. Wegen alkoholbedingter Eskapaden und anschließender Entziehungskuren wurde er immer wieder zum Thema in Schlagzeilen. Im Juni 2004 wurde er von der britischen Königin Elisabeth II. zum Commander of the Order of the British Empire ernannt. Seit einigen Jahren setzt sich John Hurt mit der englischen Organisation "Project Harar Ethiopia" für benachteiligte Kinder in Afrika ein, die an Gesichts-Verletzungen (z. B. Noma, Hyänenbisse, Verbrennungen, Gesichtstumore) oder Gesichtsmissbildungen (z. B. Gaumenspalten) leiden. Trivia Sein Bruder Michael (Ordensname: Bruder Anselm) lebt als katholischer Benediktinermönch im Kloster Glenstal Abbey in Murroe im County Limerick. Er ist dort als Küchenchef tätig und hat ein Kochbuch mit Lieblingsrezepten verfasst, für das sein Bruder John das Vorwort schrieb.Artikel im [[Independent] über Bruder Anselm Hurt und sein Kochbuch], veröffentlicht am 4. Oktober 2009, aufgerufen am 2. Oktober 2010Bruder Anselms Kochbuch auf der Website des Klosters Glenstal Abbey Filmografie (Auswahl) Auszeichnungen ;Oscar * 1979: nominiert als bester Nebendarsteller für 12 Uhr nachts – Midnight Express * 1981: nominiert als bester Hauptdarsteller für Der Elefantenmensch ;British Academy Film Award * 1976: bester Hauptdarsteller für Wie man sein Leben lebt * 1979: bester Nebendarsteller für 12 Uhr nachts – Midnight Express * 1980: nominiert als bester Nebendarsteller für Alien * 1981: bester Hauptdarsteller für Der Elefantenmensch * 2012: bester britischer Beitrag zum Kino ;Golden Globe Award * 1979: bester Nebendarsteller für 12 Uhr nachts – Midnight Express * 1981: nominiert als bester Hauptdarsteller für Der Elefantenmensch ;Teddy Award * 2009: Spezial-Teddy für außergewöhnliche schauspielerische Leistung in dem Film „An Englishman In New York“ Zitate Einzelnachweise Weblinks * * Biografie (deutsch) * Ausführliches Interview im Guardian (englisch) Kategorie:Schauspieler Kategorie:Britischer Künstler Kategorie:Theaterschauspieler Kategorie:Golden-Globe-Preisträger Kategorie:Commander des Order of the British Empire Kategorie:Synchronsprecher Kategorie:Geboren 1940 Kategorie:Mann